


Goodbye

by RiverAndHill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again I am supposed to be learning, Angst, But Didn't, Canon Era, George Washington is a Dad, Ghosts, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Washette if you squint, Washington almost died, but just one sentence I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: “ Please say goodbye to Alexander for me as we never had the chance to.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens & George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye

**1787**

**Mount Vernon**

Leaving behind his duty as the President, Washington seemed to have lost all the energy he managed to gather on duty. His condition worsened rather quickly,starting from constant cough, leading to bad fever, until one day he could not even get out of his bed.

He drowned slowly into unconsciousness. When he opened his eyes again, he was at a place covered in white light.

_God, is this the place where the deceased go? Am I dead already? Oh Martha…My poor Martha…_

Before he could digest everything that was going on, he, by his great surprise, saw his aid-de-camp from a decade ago. John Laurens was sitting on a step with his elbows against his knees and hands cupping his face. He noticed the older man too and widened his eyes in shock.

” My General! You…”

Washington stared at him, ”Son, what are you…Have you been here all those years…You…”He didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“Yes, sir. I have no idea why. It has been boring and the time has been slow. Outside…what year is it now?”

Laurens still talked in a tone that a young man would use, just like old days when they were still in the army.

Those past years, everyone had changed, become people that they weren’t. Yet John Laurens remained how he was.

 _How many years had passed since the last time someone called him General._ He thought bitterly. _They called him Mr.President. And maybe “his Majesty” behind his_ _back._ He thought of a person with curly, fluffy hair in an astonishing amout. A thick accent. From an ocean way……

“Sir…sir!”

“Oh…it is 1797 now.”

“179…oh My God. Could you please tell me what has happened in all those years? What is our country like now? Are the people free….?” He shot question at him rapidly and couldn’t even say everything straight. In the end, he couldn’t help but ask ”And…and Hammie, Hamilton. Our little lion, has…he been well?”

Washington listened to him using all the names that hadn’t been used in years and felt a strong urge to cry.

He would like to talk to someone from the past so much. To confide in him.

_No, it hadn’t been well. The world and the people had not been kind to them._

But Laurens looked at him with such hope that he couldn’t bear to say those words. There was no way he could handle it if the once bold, emotional young man asked him in devastation, “Then what did I die for, my general?”

So Washington remained silent for a long time. In the end, his response came out of nowhere, “I failed to protect him.” He tried to force a smile, but could not. He was aware that Laurens cared about Hamilton, which meant that his mind would be occupied by that answer. At least for a while.

Laurens looked into the white light in distance, his face serious. It seemed that he had a thousand questions to ask, but he presented none. Finally, he turned to face Washington again, “No one could stop Icarus from flying to the sun.”

The older man froze. After a moment, he understood his unsaid words, _no one could stop Icarus from flying to his distruction._

They suffered in the heavy silence. All of a sudden, the world began to shiver, white colors falling from the sky, revealing the blood-like stains behind. The former president was at a loss what to do. He tried his best to remain stable and to shield Laurens at the same time, who gave him a small smile and pushed him to the only light in distance, “Go, general. Your time is not up yet.” He kept pushing him, with determination in his eyes like always, “ Please say goodbye to Alexander for me as we never had the chance to.”

Three days later, George Washington regained his consciousness and was welcomed by Martha’s tears and a most tight hug from her, which he returned with all of his force.

“My dear, please prepare paper and ink for me. I need to write a letter. A personal one.”

“Right now? George, your condition……”

“To Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. This is important.” Martha could tell that he was very serious about it, so she no longer insisted and asked the servants to bring paper and quills.

**1798**

**New York**

“Alexander, a letter for you. From Mount Vernon.”

“Mr.Washiongton? My dear, could you please read it for me?”

Eliza shook her head, “It said only for you on the envelope.”

Hamilton tilted his head in confusion, ”Alright…” He put on his glasses.

Eliza witnessed that he began to tremble as he was reading the letter, in the end when he looked up again, his face was already tear-stained.

“Alexander, are you alright?”

Her husband didn’t say a word for a long time as if he was choked upon sadness.

Eliza sighed in her heart. Hesitantly, she walked to him and took him into her arms. She had not forgiven him, and might never be able to, but she was unwilling to see him suffer without doing anything.

The man cried in her arms helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of my work in Chinese. I enjoyed the process of translating so much and I would love to hear about your ideas/suggestions. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
